Dangerously in Love
by diamondstar1808
Summary: Revised... She is addicted to danger. Dating one of the most evil criminal minds in Japan could only end in disater. Theres is one person that is willing to save her from the toxic world she has surrounded herself in.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey everyone! I saw too many errors in this first chapter so I had to revise it! Enjoy

Chapter 1

The clatter of nails hitting keyboards, the rustle of papers being shuffled and tons of voices filled the busy head quarters. Many were having a good day; having turned in their paper work or criminals. Then there were those who were having a crappy one because they were arrested. Lt. Matthews on the other hand, was extremely frustratied on that busy Saturday.

"Darien, Seiya Eddington sent out another load of valuables out of Japan again. Two men were found tied up in a warehouse off Kyoto bay. I need you to go investigate what went down." Lt. Matthews barked slamming files on Darien Brooks desk.

Darien Brooks was one of the best investigators in all Japan's police forces. He was young, cunning and smart. Many thought he was arrogant but he'd argue he was just confident. Many think that because of his beautiful black hair and mysterious blue eyes that women would get in the way of his job but women never did. He wore a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a white shirt that sculpted his body.

He grabbed his gun and put it in the Hollister. He then pulled his shades on his face and grabbed the files with a smirk. He pushed away from his desk and stood up.

"Sure. I'll handle it. I've been asking for this case for a while anyway." He said shrugging walking out.

Lt. Matthews watched him walk away and shook his head. The Seiya Eddington Case was a difficult one. Maybe giving Brooks the case in the first place would have saved time. Every cop that tried their hand at Eddington ended up dead. Lt. Matthews just prayed that would not be the case with Brooks. He was the best and he was honestly afraid of losing him to a psycho criminal.

Seiya...

His beautiful violet blue eyes took in her beauty with pleasure. She was the love of his life and he knew she was the perfect one for him. Her purely innocent blue eyes and silky blonde hair always enticed him to want her more. She was a rare creature in his world of evil. One reason for that was because he kept her in the dark about a lot of things. Most men that were in his circle were always surprise to still see her around. They all knew that Seiya Eddington never kept women long. If they ever got too noisy about his work- he killed them. It was simple as that.

At that moment she sat perched on the edge of his desk dressed in a tight fitting peasant style sundress. The very likeness of the sky blue of the dress matched her eyes perfectly making them pop. Her legs seemed endless and were making him think of having her on his desk at that moment, her legs wrapped around his waist with her moaning out his name. Unfortunately, he had other things he had to take care of first.

"Serena, sweetheart, I need you to do me a tiny favor." He said standing up from his desk.

Seiya Eddington was a very tall, standing at 6'4. His slender, lean body was very sculpted and one could tell if he or she was caught in his grip. He was very strong which many underestimated about him. He kept his very long hair tied back out of the way. He rounded his desk to where she sat and cupped her chin.

"What is it this time, Seiya?" She asked wearily.

He was always up to something or forgetting something. She sometimes felt like he was trying to get rid of her for moments so he could do something he wasn't suppose to but she never questioned him. Sometimes she felt like there was something truly evil about him but she never wanted to ever really know. He was her drug and she turned a blind eye to anything bad he did. She didn't understand why she was attracted to danger. Seiya always thought she was a sweet naïve woman and she was fine with letting him think so.

"Do you remember that warehouse you dropped me off at this morning? Well I think I left some files there. They are super important and I just don't have the time right now to get them. Don't open the files or look at them. Just bring them straight to me. If there is any one acting weird or seemingly out of place. Don't worry about it call me and come back here." He said trying to find the right wording to keep her from worrying.

He rounded the desk and blocked her in with his arms. He kissed her lips tenderly and she wondered if she should do what he asked or not.

"I don't know…" She said hesitantly.

Anyone acting weird or out of place? He was just better off saying get the files and come right back.

"You'll be rewarded greatly." He said persuasively as he kissed her neck, letting his hands travel over her curves.

She was slightly afraid of him sometimes and she was worried about this errand for some reason. What if he was really putting her in harm's way for once? She pushed him away slightly and shook her head. Maybe she was over analyzing the situation. They were just files right? But at the same time something in her gut was telling her going would be the beginning of something ugly.

"I don't want any reward. I'm tired and going home. Plus I get sick of running crazy little errands. Babe, you just need to be more organized. I'm sure you have some kind of lackey around that can just grab the files, and then you don't have to keep being overly secret about some things." She said wiggling out of his embrace and headed to his office door.

Seiya really loved her but it was moments like now when she really knew how to push his buttons. She opened the office door to leave but he quickly shut the door back.

"Stop." He ordered

She looked back at him as if he lost his mind barking at her and up into his eyes to see that he was genuinely pissed at her. She felt her anger flare as well. With how she was feeling she wasn't in the mood for one of his tantrums.

"If you don't go to that warehouse and do what I've said you will be sorry." He said darkly.

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed against his chest. His stupid threats didn't scare her at all. Sometimes he acted like an angry child who had to get there way all the time.

"Don't threaten me again, Eddington. I'll get those stupid files but let it be the last time you call yourself barking like a bitch or I'm done with you. Got that?" She bit at him and left to go to that dumb warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Own the story not the Sailor Moon Characters just the story.

Serena slammed the car door and pushed her shades to the top of her head. She adjusted the strap of her small purse on her shoulder, holding the body of the bag close to her. She glanced around the out side of the deserted warehouse, squinting slightly. It was a cool breeze that day so it wasn't too hot. She walked slowly to the warehouse, her shoes making the gravel crunch beneath her. As she neared the warehouse door, she noticed that a the door was ajar. She crept up to the door and heard movement on the inside and it made her nervous. She knew Seiya didn't send anyone to the warehouse since she was here.

She bit her lip and wondered if she should go in or not. She peeked in and saw a man going through a brief case. She wondered if it was one of Seiya's- then again maybe not. She began to panic slightly, wondering if it was something that he did not want to go to the wrong hands.

Her cell phone began to vibrate and she pulled out it out of her small purse. It was Seiya. She moved away from the door and pressed the answer button.

"Hello," She greeted barely above a whisper.

"Oh my God! I'm glad you're okay. Look babe, I have what I need. My men set the place to blow like any minute. Get out of there."

"What do you mean to blow? What's really going on Seiya?" She asked worriedly.

Her instincts kicked in and she hurried back to her car.

"Don't be dense Sere, get out of there. If you're not in there then good."

"I think some one is in the warehouse." She said

"Let them die for all I care. Come to me." He said urgently

Serena pulled the phone from her face and hung up. Let the person die? What if it was a homeless person or someone who did work with Seiya? She couldn't let that happen. Bad person or not. Biting back panic and fear, she stomped her foot and turned around. She ran back to the building and swung the door fully open. A man that she couldn't fully make out stood over a table going through briefcase in the center of the building.

"Sir, this place is about to blow! You need to get out right now!" She yelled urgently to him.

Darien turned around quickly he was slightly shocked to hear this random lady yell out to him. He couldn't make her out fully because the sun out lined her frame giving her an unearthly glow. He wondered if she was lying or just distracting him from his job but the nervous little jig she did at the door let him know that she wasn't lying. He grabbed a camera that was in the briefcase and jogged to the door. By the time he reached the door he could hear a faint beep start. Adrenaline kicked in and her grabbed the woman by the arm and started running fast. Serena didn't know what was about to happen and before they both knew what was happen a blast of energy and heat threw them into the hood of her Silver Audi.

Darien felt pain shoot through his back and a dull ring in his ears as he rolled himself off the hood of her car. It was dented in pretty bad from the impact of their bodies. His right butt cheek hurt as well from the crush of the camera. He cursed mentally hoping it wasn't pretty bad and that he could be able to get any data off of it. He looked over at the woman who saved him and got a really good look at her since it wasn't dark. She was beautiful from head to toe. Her long hair seemed to cover her like a lightly blanket. She was incredibly sexy in her dress. He mind snapped out of ogling over to check to see if there was any damage done to her. She groaned slightly with her eyes shut tightly. She tried to sit up and Darien rushed to her and lifted her gently from the car.

"Don't make any sudden movements." He said softly and he gently pulled her to him.

Serena reached her hand up to feel the back of her head. There was a pound ringing through her head. She rested her head against his chest. She still didn't get a good look at him but at the same time she felt safe in his arms for some weird reason. Her body hurt pretty bad and she couldn't really focus on anything.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital." He informed her.

"No….no hospital….I just want to sleep." She murmured.

Darien looked over to her car to see there was the huge dents in her car and a crack in her wind shield. They were both covered in dirt and some gravel. His clean white shift looked smoky gray from the gravel dust. He frowned. He turned around with her in his arms to see that the warehouse was pretty much ash and burning bricks. He knew he wanted to be able to question her with out getting a lot of press in this. He decided to take her to his car that he had parked a way off. He purposely parked out of the way in case some one came up on him they wouldn't know he was here but she found him. He looked down at the women curiously as he felt her slump in his arms-unconscious.

Once Darien got her in his car safely and knew he needed to make some calls. He pulled out his phone and was happy it wasn't damaged..

"Hey Andy, I need a fire team over to the Old Mill Warehouse. The damn building exploded. There's a woman that saved me but I don't need for the press to be in this. Get me a cover team ASAP. Plus, her car got damaged from the explosion. Until I can get this worked out with her just have her car taken to Nate's shop…. Okay, will fill you in …..ok….Oh before I go just to let you know, I got a camera from a briefcase, it may have some info we can use but it's crushed really bad. I'm going to need you to get Zac to try to work on that for me. There wasn't anything but blank papers in that brief case and the camera. I folded a few pieces of it up and have it in my back pocket. Maybe there's more to it…. Thanks man talk to you soon."

Darien looked at the burning remains of the warehouse bemused. He could've been in there if it wasn't for this mysterious woman. He turned to look back at his car to see that she was sleeping soundly. Time to get her out of here and get some results.

Note: How was that? : ) Will add more soon. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Own the story not the Sailor Moon Characters just the story.

Serena woke up with a slight headache. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes. The room was dim and only lit by light that filtered through nearby blinds. She felt slight panic build up within her. She looked down at herself to see that she was fully clothed and covered by a light blanket. She had been placed in on the living room sofa. Her purse was on the coffee table in front of her along with her keys. She scanned for an exit to see that the front door wasn't far from her. But if she just left, would she know where to go? Maybe she should just lay back down and close her eyes and this would all be a dream.

"Hey, I see you have awakened. How are you feeling?" came a smooth deep voice.

She turned slightly around to see the man she saved come out of the kitchen with a tray of food. She smiled at him slightly but said nothing. He was gorgeous! Serena's heart was pounding so hard. She didn't know whether to thank him or get out of there and run. She had no clue who he was other than that she obviously saved his life. Darien noticed the uncertainty in her eyes and he sat the tray down in front of her and step away.

"I was actually coming in here to wake you up to eat. It's about seven o'clock and I didn't want you to leave out of here too late. Your car is on it's way over here now as we speak. I got it fixed for you. I'm a detective so you have nothing to fear from me." Darien assured her as he took a seat in a chair away from her.

Serena visibly relaxed and let out a breath of relief that she didn't realize she had been holding. Darien stared at curiously as had been for the past three hours. He was not tired of looking at her breathtaking beauty. He was now absorbed by taking her in as now she was fully awake. He wondered what she was thinking since she still hadn't spoken. She simply took in her surround and fidgeted with the blanket in her lap. Her innocence almost made him think of a sweet child be she was definitely not a child. Serena was trying her best to think of a cover story for she knew he was in there and her reasoning for being at the warehouse since he hadn't asked many questions. She took another deep breath and release before turning fully to him. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you sir for everything….I guess I'd like to know where I am." She started softly.

Darien was slightly startled by now choosing to speak to him. He smiled warmly and shrugged his shoulders. He relaxed back into his seat to let her know she had his attention and he was no threat to her.

"No problem. You were the one that saved me remember. Why don't you try your food before it gets could. I did slave over it for you." He said chuckling.

Serena giggled at his comment. He fixed her a bowl of vegetable soup and grilled cheese. It was definitely comfort food and she knew he was going out of his way to make her feel comfortable.

"Thanks…. I'm Serena." She introduced her self as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Darien. Nice to meet you." He said easily.

Most people would've just jumped into asking a million questions but Darien had a lot of patience. If she knew anything about Seiya, he'd take his time in weaning information from her.

"So, what happened? Why am I here?" Serena asked after swallowing.

"Well, as we were running out of the warehouse, it started blowing up by sections. We barely escaped. The impact from explosion threw us right into your car. I had a mechanic that's a good friend of mine fix her. It took him really no time since the damage wasn't bad. Plus, he owed me. You fell unconscious and you didn't have bad injuries so I brought you to my condo. The media would've had a field day with you and everything so I brought you here."

Serena frowned slightly. Media? She picked up her bowl of soup and began eating it slowly.

"Why would the media be interested?" She asked curiously.

"Well, for one that warehouse exploded. They would want to know who was involved was there and if anyone was hurt. They would've tried to find you at any hospital that was near by for questioning. Then who ever placed that bomb would have wanted to know who got injured. If it wasn't a death they may have came after whomever to finish the job." Darien tried to explain nonchalantly.

"Who are you exactly?" Serena asked wearily.

"I'm a detective. So as you must already know, I'm not going to hurt you. There was just some suspicious activity going on around there and I was just checking it out. That's all. So, what brought you out my way?" He asked turning picking up one of the glasses of juice off the tray he placed on the coffee table.

Serena heart started pounding now. She knew this was trouble for real now. She took at another bite of her grilled cheese to keep her nervousness from showing. Darien pretended not to notice that she was nervous.

"Am I in any kind of trouble or something?" She asked weakly.

Darien was definitely liking her. She was cute and refreshing.

"No, you're not. I was just wondering how you found me. That place has been deserted for about six years. No one is ever there." He said pushing some of his bangs out of the way.

"I dunno actually. I go there sometimes to clear my head. I guess it's kinda creepy for me to go alone but I guess in a weird way the creepiness takes my mind off of my problems. The peace that's there helps takes my anger or problems away for awhile…. I was getting ready to walk in and I noticed it was a counter thingy close to the door. I guess my curiosity sometimes gets the best of me… I looked down at to see that it was counting down quickly and a little light was flashing. …First thing I thought was bomb. I heard some movement inside and I peaked in and saw you. I just yelled out you and that's about it I guess. If it wasn't a bomb I guess I would've felt stupid." She said placing the empty soup bowl back on the tray.

Darien was amazed at her skills of finishing off the bowl and telling her story.

Darien had a feeling it wasn't completely the truth but it would work for now. He loved knowing he could read people. It was a pretty smooth cover story if she was lying.

"Why did you save me? You could've just left." Darien said shrugging.

"Well if it was me and somebody knew it was possibly about to blow, I'd want them to save me." She said matter of factly.

Darien laughed at her and she blushed slightly but laughed lightly.

"You're right. Well I guess I'd just really like to say thank you." He said softly staring at her intensely.

His blue eyes were filled with mystery and Serena wondered if he bought her story or not.

"Well thank you again Darien for taking care of me. If you don't mind, I'd like to leave now." She said taking a quick sip of her juice.

Darien was slightly disappointed that she was leaving.

"Oh, okay. Well if you need me for anything, here's my card." He said standing up pulling a card from his back pocket.

She took it and smiled warmly at him. She picked up her purse and headed to the front door. She didn't want to leave him for some odd reason but she decided not to give him anyway to contact her for various reasons. Seiya would be pissed if she knew she just spent half a day with a mysterious detective that was hot and sexy and could cause trouble even if it was against her will.

"Maybe I'll see you around Darien." She said with a final note . She held her hand out to him. She kept surprising him. He smirked at her hand held out to him and he took hold of it only for both of them to feel a shock travel through them. Never breaking eye contact, Darien gently place a kiss on the top of her hand. Serena felt her face grow hot and she gently pulled her hand away.

She picked up her keys and purse and quickly headed to the door. She noticed her shoes were place neatly by the door. She grabbed them up quickly and headed out. Darien heard the front door open but not close. He walked around his coffee table and to the foyer to see Serena standing in the hallway out side of condo.

"The elevator is to your left Serena. Hit the main level button and it will lead you to the main entrance. Give your keys to the valet guy and he'll bring you car around for you." Darien said chuckling.

Serena blushed profusely and scratched her head with her free hand.

"Thanks." She mumbled and headed on her way.

Darien watched her get on the elevator before he head back into his apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it. What was he thinking flirting with her? She was a possible suspect or maybe she wasn't. She almost seemed clueless about the whole warehouse situation. Should was probably covering something. He should've checked her belongings really well but he didn't feel like he needed to. If he got the opportunity to see her again she may open up. He did wonder though who kept calling her from a private number. He was curious to find out who it was but he chose not to pick up in case it got her in trouble if no one spoke. OR maybe he was just blowing things out of proportion. Sometimes his brain over analyzed things but that's why he was the best there was. He cleared his thoughts and headed back to his living room. He picked up his blanket and shook it lose before folding it. He noticed there was a charm bracelet that was halfway tucked between the cushions. He held it up to see little diamond hearts, stars, and moons on it. It looked super expensive. He wondered how many carats were in that were in each charm. It was definitely a rare piece. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He redialed the last number on his phone.

"Andy….yeah she's gone…..I got a little out of her. I need you to get Mal to get some info on this charm bracelet she left here. I'm not sure if there's anything with it or not but I need it appraised. It looks super expensive. Not something that would be in her normal budget from just sizing her up. I wanna know how many of these were made….Yeah I'll run it over. I need this back. I want to return it to her and maybe pick her for more info. She left it here by accident…. Thanks man…see ya in a few." Darien tucked the bracelet in his pocket and grabbed his keys. His heart jumped a little at the thought of seeing her again. He frowned. She was a possible suspect and she hadn't given him a way of contacting her. Well, she did have a reason to come back to him because of her bracelet.

Note: How was that for you- for updating soon : ) What will happen? We shall see next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Own the story not the Sailor Moon Characters just the story. Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going : ) The story can go in many directions at this point so just pay attention to all the clues. Enjoy!

Is fate stoppable?

Will it bring death or love?

Can someone stop either?

She felt stiff as she limped into Seiya's home office. He had blew her phone up and she didn't feel like calling him and have him blast her over the phone for not picking up, but if she went into his office showing him she had been hurt maybe his reaction would be different. He had his head down with his arms covering his head.

"Is he crying?" She thought silently before letting her presence be known.

"Seiya?" She spoke up leaning against the door way of his office.

He looked up quickly with relief. He had never been more worried in his entire life. He jumped up from his desk and ran to her scooping her up. Serena winced at his touch. Even though she had a few cuts and her body was really bruised. Her thighs hurt and she knew she was really going to be in pain the next day if she didn't take anything for pain tonight. Seiya planted soft kisses over her entire face and took in her scent as if she was going to disappear.

Realization had hit him when he got off the phone with her earlier. This wasn't just one of his men that he discarded left or right- this was the one for him. He loved her with all of his being. He had been stupid to keep things from her. The whole time- she had excepted all of him and he was really putting her in harms way. He had actually prayed for the first time in his life that day. He had told God that if he brought Serena back to him that he'd never put her in that kind of danger anymore.

"I'm so happy you're alive. I went to the warehouse only to see that you're car was being towed. One of my men asked around to see if there was anyone in there and we got no news. I had someone check into every hospital within 200 miles to see if you had been admitted and no one knew anything. What happened? Don't ever fucking scare me like that again!" He said urgently stroking her hair.

Serena said nothing. Some of the things Darien said struck a cord with her. Seiya knew about the bomb. He was probably the one that set and did everything. What if he secretly wanted her dead? NO, that was not it. He wouldn't have warned her then. What was going on? She didn't think she wanted to know and her head was starting to hurt. Seiya noticed that she was quiet and he pulled away from her slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked searching her face.

"How could you act like you're so happy to see me when right before I left you earlier you threatened to kill me?" She asked harshly.

"Sere, I never said I would kill you. You're jumping to conclusions now. You know I would hurt you. Yeah, I'm a brat or jerk some times but you know I don't mean anything." He persisted.

"I don't know Eddington. You've changed. When I first met you, you were loving, sweet and all I could ever ask for. Today made me see something different. I'm not sure I want to be with this side of you. Bombs? I can't handle that." She said weakly.

Seiya couldn't believe his ears. There was no way he was going to ever let her leave him.

"One of my men tipped me off about the stupid bomb. The place was set to be demolished today by the city. I didn't know that before I went there today. I would've never sent you there if I thought something would happen to you. I swear." He lied smoothly.

"I need some time alone. Can you do that for me? I'm not saying that we are breaking up today or anything. After the day I've had I just want some sleep." She said pulling away from him.

"Stay here tonight. I don't want to be alone." He pleaded softly with her.

Serena shook her head and swiftly headed out the door limping. As she turned away from him Seiya got another waft of her perfume again. This time he caught a scent that was slightly different. It smelled slightly masculine. He frowned slightly. Maybe he was just panicking from everything. His thoughts then drifted right back to his conversation with her. She never said where she was or how she came to be okay. He heard his front door open and close and he closed his office door and went over to his phone. He dialed a familiar number.

"Stallings, once Serena has left the premises follow her at safe distance. I want to make sure she makes it home safely. Also report any change in behaviors from her. I need full surveillance on her." He barked.

"Yes sir." came his response.

She walked tiredly into her apartment. She was so exhausted but she needed to check her messages before bed. She had 50 missed calls from all of Seiya's many numbers and two voice mails. She wondered why he never left messages.

"Serena, It's Raye. The girls and I are going to the beach tomorrow. We were wondering if you would be able to come. You're always with that boyfriend of yours. Anywho, call me. Bye hun!" Raye's voice chirped though the answering machine.

Serena smiled to herself as she lowered her body onto the sofa, She wanted to see the girls. It had been a minute since she hung out with them. She knew she had better take that pain medicine before bed if she was going to be functioning enough to go to the beach.

"Serena, it's your mother. Hi sweetheart! I was wondering if you were free to do lunch Sunday afternoon. Call me and let me know. Love you tons! Bye."

Serena smiled . She pulled herself together and picked up her cordless phone. She dialed her mother's number and it rang a few times. When the phone was picked up, she heard the soft cries of a baby in the background.

"Hello." Came her mother's voice.

Serena cradled the phone between her should and ear and headed into the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey mom. Is that little Isabel crying?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want her diaper changed. You're brother Andrew and his wife haven't had to opportunity to spend some time alone. Andrew's job is so hectic and I told him to just take time this weekend to relax with Rachel."

Serena hadn't seen her brother since the baby was born. Isabel was about a good six months now. She needed to see her niece soon.

"Poor thing. If you have her Sunday you should bring her with us to lunch. So, where's Sammy?" She asked while pulling a glass from the cabinet for some water.

Sammy was her younger brother. He was the last to leave the house at the age of 21. He was attending a local community college and taking advantage of still being at home with no bills. Serena was 26 years old, she had her own women's clothing boutiques in two different cities and she loved having people work for her and she not have to do much but go in every few days. It was a lot of paper work but she preferred it that way- being her own boss. The oldest, Andrew at the age of 28 was a detective in the police department and was always busy. It was hard for him to balance having a family and his job.

"Oh, he's on a date tonight. I'm glad you can make it to lunch on Sunday. I'll see what I can do about bringing the baby. If they aren't missing her by then. So how's the mysterious boyfriend you don't tell me much about." He mom teased.

Serena sighed. She wasn't about to get into that with her mom.

"He's good. A pain sometimes." She said lightly.

Her mom, Irene laughed.

"Okay, I guess. You should bring him home one day. Anywho, let me get this little one to bed. She should be sleep by now. She needs to be before your father gets home or he'll just keep her up all night playing."

Serena laughed. Her parents loved being grandparents and loved pestering her telling her she'd be next after she finished playing business woman.

"Alright mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up and Serena took her medicine. She loved her family. They might not get to see each other much but they all loved each other a lot. She also knew that her friends were like family too. She had better call them and let them know that she'd be joining them the next day since she wasn't needed at her stores. She dialed the number to Raye's cell phone. She didn't pick. She then called her apartment. She wasn't there. The only place she knew was she could possibly be at her grandfather's. Raye had the same usual routine and rarely broke it. She only broke it if she was doing something with the girls.

"Cherry Hill Temple." came Chad's voice. Chad was Raye's grandfather's assistant.

"Hey Chad. Is Raye there?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, she just finished meditating. Let me catch her before she leaves."

While she waited for Raye to come to the phone, she decided to get ready for bed.

"Hello," Raye's voice came on the line.

"Hey hun." She greeted.

"Hey Rena. What's up?"

"I just got your message and I will be able to make it tomorrow. Seiya and I aren't really getting along at the moment so I need a break from him." She said looking for pajamas.

"Glad you can make it. So what's going on with you too." She asked curiously.

Serena was dying to tell Raye what happened.

"Can you call me from your cell? It's gonna take a minute to fill you in on what happened today."

"Of course. Give me like five minutes. I'll grab my stuff and call you when I get in the car." Raye said quickly.

"Okay. Bye."

Serena took this opportunity to slip into her pajamas and climb in the bed before Raye called her back. Raye called her back within minutes.

"Okay so spill." Raye said curiously.

"You promise not to say anything to anyone. Not the girls either."

Serena took a deep breath and began filling Raye in on her adventure for that day. She only paused during her story to fluff a pillow.

"Then I just walked out the door limping." She said ending her tale.

"Oh my God Sere! Are you sure you're alright? I could call up the girls and we could come stay the night with you just in case you need something! I wish you could've been able to contact me earlier. I wanna kill that so called boyfriend of yours! How dare he put you in danger like that! And that cop sounds sexy!" She exclaimed.

Serena rolled her eyes to the dark ceiling.

"I'm fine. You guys don't need to come. Seiya's really sorry about what happened…..the cop was hot though. I didn't give him my number though. I may call him one day. Who knows. I might not. He almost made me feel like I set bomb."

"Yeah, but that's what cops do Rena. They ask questions. Remember he gave you his number if you need anything." Raye tried to reason.

"Yeah he says that but he may only want information from me. I dunno. I'm not going to worry about it. It's not likely that I'll see him again." Serena said turning on her side trying to get comfortable.  
"Well I'll be glad when you get rid of the idiot Seiya. I won't bug you on that for now. Get some rest and I'll see you around noon tomorrow."

"Good night Raye." Serena said ignoring the comments about Seiya.

They hung up and Serena found herself drifting off to sleep with thoughts of the sexy detective.

The faint whining from the next room alerted him. He felt a ton of guilt wash over him. He had forgotten he'd left his black lab locked in his kennel when Serena was there. He wasn't sure if she was afraid of animals or not but he didn't want to freak her out. Then he'd totally forgot that his poor dog was still locked up. Darien hurried and unlocked Bear's kennel. Bear ran to the front door with his paws on the door whining. Darien groaned as he followed the door. So much for trying to sleep now. Bear needed to be walked and he was in need of a bathroom break. Darien checked his pocket to see if he had his keys and wallet. His gun was still strapped in its holster. Darien hurried out the door and to the elevator with Bear. Bear continued to whine impatiently and Darien shushed him.

"Hold on for a few more minute bud." Darien said urgently.

Bear was trained really well that Darien hardly walked him on a leash. Once the elevator let them out on the main floor, Darien sent a friendly nod to the security guard and hurried out with his dog. There neared the nearest tree and Bear hurried over to relieve himself. Darien felt guilt hit him again. He hadn't forgotten about his dog like that in forever. The whole Eddington case was going to be such a challenge. He had to make sure he didn't get wrapped up in it that he forgot his responsibility. He couldn't blame it totally on the case. Serena had plagued his mind since she left.

After she left, he hurried the broken camera, the blank pages, and the charm bracelet over to the lab to see if they could get any clues from it. The lab tech told him it would take a couple of days. He was a very impatient man at times and now he was going to have it tested. He sighed and stared at the stars looking for something. He gazed up sometimes wondering what would come of his life. He was 28, single, pretty stable, nice home and great job- why didn't have his significant other yet? He frowned slightly when Serena came to mind. He didn't even know her yet. She didn't leave her number AND she could be a suspect. He sighed and watched Bear chase a squirrel up a tree. Bear's paws rest on the tree trunk and he looked back at Darien wagging his tail happily.

"One day" he murmured.

He kicked a nearby rock and whistled to Bear. Bear hurried over to him and he turned to head down the street. They continued their walk and all of Darien's thoughts were consumed on the beautiful blonde that entered his life momentarily like a whirlwind.


End file.
